


The Git (you) Up

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cowboy Hats, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Do not repost, Everyone wins, M/M, Shy Dean Winchester, There's a Bet, Tumblr Prompt, cowboy boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Dean's been crushing on his new neighbor across the street from afar.  When he gets an invitation to a neighborhood BBQ, he'sfinallygoing to meet the hottie.  Now if only he can get the courage to talk to him.





	The Git (you) Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anonymous Tumblr ask and [this wonderful nonsense](https://ltleflrt.tumblr.com/post/188676690253/hazeldomain-drinkyourjuiceshelby-giddy-up).

“I’m not gonna go.”

“You’re going.”

Dean spins around and pins his brother with a glare. “You’re not the boss of me.”

Sam’s cheeky grin only gets wider. “I’m bigger than you, I’ll just throw you over my shoulder and carry you.”

“First of all,” Dean scoffs, “just because you’re giant, doesn’t mean you can take me down. And B, I will put Nair in your shampoo if you embarrass me like that in front of him.”

“Oh please,” Sam retorts with an exaggerated eye-roll. “You embarrass yourself enough. He’d probably just think oh it’s Tuesday.”

“The barbeque is on Friday.”

“My _point_,” Sam says, “is that you’re making too big a deal over this. And I thought you liked this guy? You’re always watching him out the window.”

“I am not.” Dean crosses his arms over his chest, and his cheeks go warm. Because he does tend to hover around the windows a lot since they moved into the neighborhood. But it’s hard to resist with eye-candy like their neighbor across the street. Dean’s only human.

“Okay yeah,” he admits, “but not like _always_ always.”

To his credit, Sam looks like he’s trying to at least tone down the smug. “So you should go and say hi. Get to know him, and see if you like him for more than just his looks.”

“Stop trying to play matchmaker, Sammy. Besides, you don’t even know if he’s into dudes.”

“You won’t know if you never talk to him.”

Dean really hates it when Sam is right.

* * *

Dean is having a lot of fun, and he’s glad that he decided to accept the invitation to the barbeque, but he still really hates it when Sam is right. Especially since Sam called him a chicken shit when he’d grabbed a beer and hightailed it for the backyard once introductions were made.

But he’d gotten an up close view of his neighbor Castiel–_call me, Cas_–and all his higher brain functions had shorted out. Either he escaped to recover, or he was going to pop a boner right in front of the guy because he couldn’t stop the cascade of dirty thoughts caused by the man’s rough voice and pretty blue eyes.

He’s having a good time though. Cas’ roommate Charlie is fucking awesome, and not nearly so intimidating. She likes video games and nerdy books and D&D, and Dean is thrilled to find someone that he can get his particular brand of geek on with. Hell, if she hadn’t already told him she’s a big ol’ lesbian, he’d be hitting on her.

Even though the person he really wants to hit on is much taller, with ruffled brown hair and bright blue eyes. And all the way on the other side of the yard laughing at something one of the other guests is saying to him.

“He’s gay, you know.”

Dean blinks and looks down at Charlie. His face flushes when he realizes she’s caught him staring at Cas. “Uh… okay?”

“Just letting you know, since you seem to be into him.”

It’s on the tip of his tongue to deny it. He’s just barely come out of the closet to his family and a few close friends, and it’s still force of habit to deny and sublimate. But he’d promised himself that he’d be more open about it, and besides it’s not like a lesbian is going to judge him for being bi.

He still hesitates though, and Charlie frowns apologetically. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable if you’re not into guys.”

“I’m into guys!” Dean says, a little louder than he intended. He glances around, but no one is paying any attention. He clears his throat and speaks at a more normal volume. “I mean, uh… I haven’t dated a guy before, but I’m… I’m bi.”

Charlie’s smile rivals the summer sun overhead. “Yeah?”

Dean chews his bottom lip nervously, but nods.

“Hell yeah, I just won a bet!” Ignoring Dean’s dumbfounded stare, Charlie pats him on the chest. “BRB, buddy, I’m gonna go collect your reward.”

She’s gone in a flash, leaving Dean staring after her, utterly confused. “My reward?” he asks her trail of dust.

Charlie flits up to Cas’ side and tugs at his shirt sleeve so he’ll bend down and let her whisper in his ear. Whatever she says makes him straighten back up and glance over at Dean with wide eyes. Dean coughs and takes a deep drink of his beer, but he continues to watch the exchange.

Cas turns his attention back to Charlie, and whatever she says makes him shut his eyes and shake his head like he doesn’t want to hear whatever she’s saying. When she punches him in the arm, he winces and rubs the sore spot, and agrees to whatever she’s saying. He nods, and slips away, disappearing into the house.

When Charlie makes her way back to his side, Dean gives her a suspicious look. “What was that?”

“You’ll see.”

That cryptic announcement is followed by a change of music. The stereo is inside, with the speakers stuck in the windows, pumping out an eclectic mix of music, some of which Dean likes and some that sets his teeth on edge. But now it’s playing something that sounds like country.

And then Cas comes back outside, and Dean forgets all about the music. He’d been wearing a t-shirt and shorts with flip-flops, but now he’s changed. He’s still wearing the shorts, but the shirt is gone, the flip-flops have been replaced by cowboy boots, and a black Stetson hides his messy hair.

He grabs a beer from the cooler, and he starts to dance.

From the lyrics of the song, it sounds like a line dance, but the way Cas’ body twists and gyrates and dips makes it look like a stripper dance. Give him a pole and a few tear away items of clothing, and he’d belong on a stage.

Dean can’t look away. He’d probably smack anyone that tried to block his view.

All he can think is _hell yes, I’m SO into guys._

The rest of the guests at the party are cheering Cas on, and a few even join in. Everyone except Dean takes a drink whenever the song orders them to take a sip.

When the song is over, Dean blinks, his eyes burning because he’s sure this is the first time he’s closed them since Cas walked outside in that outfit. He doesn’t realize his mouth is hanging open until Charlie reaches up and gently closes it with a finger under his chin.

“Charlie, what was your bet?” he croaks.

“That you’re not straight,” she says brightly.

“And that was what you get for winning?”

“Uh huh!”

Cas meets Dean’s eyes over the shoulders of the other guests. He’s smiling hopefully.

“Be right back, Charles,” Dean says, feet already moving, carrying him toward the man of his dreams.

“Go get him, tiger!” she calls after him.

When he’s standing in front of Cas, Dean doesn’t know what to say. All he can manage, is a breathy “hi, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” Hell, his voice is even sexier when he’s out of breath from dancing.

“Charlie told me about your bet,” Dean blurts.

Cas’ smile turns apologetic. “I hope we didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

It’s sweet that he’s concerned, and somehow that makes Dean feel a little bolder. “Nothing that some looser pants won’t cure.”

Cas throws his head back and laughs. Dean grins dopily at him until he regains control of himself.

“Maybe we could go out sometime?” Cas asks, as he wipes moisture from the corner of his eyes. “I could show you a few more of my moves.”

“Hell yeah, I’d love that,” Dean agrees easily.

He’s going to get so many _I told you so’s_ from Sam, but in this case Dean’s pretty fucking glad that he was right.


End file.
